ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Izaak Walentowicz (Prime Earth)
"So many spirits want to live as I do...to them, I'm a walking séance." - Izaak Walentowicz History Irenka Walentowicz was born and raised in the city of Warsaw in her native country Poland. She was a working class woman who had trouble finding work, as she failed to get adequate grades in her school. Irenka was worried she would never be able to support herself or her future family, but her secondary school boyfriend Kazik helped calm her worries. Kazik was a boy unlike any Irenka had met before, he was assertive, carefree and charming. He offered to relieve her stress by constantly taking her partying and skipping class, as he always gave fun priority over work. Kazik introduced Irenka, a once sweet and innocent girl, to his older friends, who supplied the two with drugs to calm Irenka's worries about her grades. Despite the help, Irenka was still anxious about not having a stable future, so Kazik instead arranged for Irenka to be involved in several affairs at the next few parties, which sent her down the road into prostitution. Kazik started off small, and helped ease Irenka into it by only soliciting her off to his friends. At first she was reluctant, but he persuaded her into it. Irenka was seen by many as being a very beautiful girl, and so the money she earned was enough to convince her to drop out of school and move in with Kazik, being her only option now that her education success was improbable. The two stayed together for years, as Kazik dragged Irenka further into illegal dealing, earning more money around their city through soliciting and drug dealing. Over the years Irenka watched as Kazik grew more focused and violent because of their new lifestyle. Their relationship was no longer loving, as they were only together for convenience, but Irenka was at the point of no return. Eventually, Kazik had impregnated Irenka, and she carried the baby for eight months. Irenka was glad she was pregnant, believing the baby could help calm Kazik down and let him focus less on his criminal side. Irenka however couldn't help Kazik out with his work due to her pregnancy, which did make him annoyed at her. One day, Irenka decided she wanted the baby to have a good life financially, and so implored Kazik to end his criminal life soon and get a proper job to focus and care for the arriving baby. Kazik rejected this plan, and responded aggressively, shouting that she was removing the fun out of their life. However, Irenka threatened to leave him and expose his illegal dealings to the police if he didn't fix his life for the child, but this pushed him over the edge. He grabbed a gun and shot her in her womb, but immediately apologized. He rushed her to the hospital and the doctors managed to save her with minimal injuries, but unfortunately her baby was stillborn. Kazik was apathetic to the loss, as the baby wasn't born yet and they could easily have another. Irenka, however, was shattered by the death of her unborn child, and distraught at the behaviour of Kazik. He somehow managed to convince the authorities he wasn't behind the attack on Irenka, and she was too scared to confess. Instead, she waited until the right time, and escaped, running away from her abusive boyfriend and leaving the city. She took a chunk of his money with her and tried to find work outside of Warsaw. She found out at the hospital that because of the incident where Kazik shot her, she was made permanently infertile. Angry, upset and frightened, Irenka fled the country, moving to Cayden, New York to start a new life. She never saw or heard from Kazik again, and managed to land a small job, living in a small apartment and spending her money only on necessities. She was too depressed to let anyone come near her, and only focused on work and survival. Three years later, something unexplainable happened... Late at night, Irenka heard a rattling in her apartment. She decided to check it out, before all the power went out. A white glowing figure appeared in the centre of the room, and she believed it to be a ghost. However, it introduced itself to her. It wasn't a spectre like she assumed, it instead was...her stillborn son. He cried out to her, telling her he was still alive and didn't like the "other side". Irenka thought this was a coping mechanism her brain made up, but nevertheless she accepted the child, hugging it. It spoke in English, a language even Irenka wasn't fluent in, and when she embraced the apparition, it materialized into a baby boy of three years old. His face was pallid and his body cadaverous. She set him down and went back to sleep, but when she awoke the next day he was still there. It was then she realised it wasn't an illusion or dream, her unborn child had come back to her. She was scared of him at first, but she adapted soon enough. She treated him like her actual son, feeding him and reading to him at night, and she asked him about the "other side". He only told her vague tales about the people he met and spoke to. She named him Izaak when she was comfortable with him. When he was old enough to speak coherently, he explained it all to her, and he remembered it all clearly. Izaak told her when he was stillborn, he didn't fully die. Instead his spiritual conscience passed on to the afterlife, but his soul was still attached to the mortal realm. This abnormal death lead to him becoming stuck on the path to Limbo, inside a strange area known as the Spectral Plane. There he met other spirits that hadn't moved on to Limbo or Hell, and they fostered him. They called him the wight, a "baby ghost", because he wasn't completely dead, as he still had a connection to his whole soul and the mortal realm. Izaak told his mother that he was always living in fear, and these ghosts gave him a chance to live again. One ghost created him a new body out of ectoplasm, resembling that of his buried dead fetus. Izaak explained how after that, he was desperate to be welcomed home again, and couldn't find his mother in Warsaw, so he tracked her down in Cayden. All Izaak wanted was love from his mother like he was due, but Irenka was constantly scared of Izaak because of his undead nature and the potential spirits he could bring over. She hid him from other children but gave him everything he wanted, fearing what he would do if she denied him anything. Izaak ate a lot of food, more than any child, because spirits would possess him to be able to eat again, and Izaak would often use high vocabulary and even strong language that took Irenka by surprise. She lived in fear of her own son, but tried her best to love him. Eventually, Izaak, from watching a lot of TV and using the internet, decided he wanted to attend school like a normal child. Irenka accepted, and managed to forge a fake ID for her child and enrolled him into school, as he lived a normal school life. As life went on Izaak appeared more human, and thus Irenka managed to fully accept him, despite her still fearing his every move. From his looks he resembled his father Kazik, which was unsettling to Irenka. When he turned eighteen, he was still living with his mother, not wanting to leave her, but he often spent more time outside. He let spirits possess his subconscious to let them live again, and as a reward they would grant him abilities they unlocked through their years of living within the Spectral Plane. Izaak used these abilities for his own benefit, as having superpowers in the future was the only way to really matter. He developed empathy for those affected by crime, which he gained from his mother and her fear of him turning out like Kazik, and so she steered him away from crime. He eventually used his gifts to prevent crime, especially prostitution, human trafficking and drug dealing. Personality Growing up, Izaak was always a fearful and scarred boy, all he wanted was his mother's love after spending three years growing up with some of the most wicked soulless people to exist. Being half dead, he had contact with both the Spectral Plane and the mortal realm, and so spirits would constantly use him to try and live again. Being the only one with a fully intact soul, and a potent one at that, he had power over them all, but he never realised this. He was always naïve among them, because all he cared about was going home. When he finally returned home, he wanted love. He knew deep down his mother feared him but despite all that he was glad to still be alive. He used to frequently browse the internet or watch TV because he was a very curious boy, and though he wanted a normal life, he also wanted something more which sparked his habit of gaining superpowers. Upon reaching his teen years he was offered powers by the spirits in exchange for favours only he could grant such as fulfilling their wishes of vengeance etc., and so he accepted, being interested in the supernatural abilities they gave him. Izaak was always gravely afraid of death because he never wanted to fully join the Spectral Plane, or "the Bridge" as he called it. He really wants to find the secret to immortality, so he will never die, and he is extremely protective of his mother, knowing she is an emotionally weak woman. Izaak as he grew up developed a very short temper, this is partly to do with fits of manic depression the spirits used to give him, and also his observations of the dwellers of the Spectral Plane. He finds it hard to control himself, and would get set off at the smallest mistakes and annoyances. This he considers his biggest weakness, and he is deathly afraid of having weaknesses, for showing weakness would allow the spirits to manipulate him. He often projects his hatred of weakness upon others, scolding even his friends would mistakes they made in battle or any weakness they brought to the team, as being surrounded by weakness would make him also feel weak. Because of his obsession with removing weaknesses, he can sometimes freak out when he notices he's getting too angry. He doesn't want to make rash decisions which he does when angry, and so would try to calm himself down by avoiding battle or playing small games in his head. If he fails to calm himself down and does something he regrets, he usually starts being filled with anxiety, and has something akin to a panic attack. Emotions are the language of spirits in the Bridge, and Izaak cannot have his own go loose if he wants to survive. Powers and Abilities Powers *''Wight Physiology:'' Due to his abnormal death, Izaak was reborn in the Spectral Plane as a wight. Used as a derogatory term and equivalent to a "baby ghost", this term describes undead who still have their whole soul intact. As a result of Izaak being a wight, he is only partially dead, as he still has his whole soul unlike the other spirits which inhabit the Spectral Plane. This means he has great influence on the mortal realm, and can even interact with it as a normal human can. However, should Izaak die completely, his soul may escape and move on into Judgement like all people, or it may splinter and he would be trapped forever within the Spectral Plane. Death and Life do not balance easily, and so Izaak's body will constantly fight whether to stay alive or dead. This choice is decided with how Izaak uses his powers and lives his life, and is known as his Macabre state. The higher his Macabre, the more "dead" he becomes, with over 50% Macabre resulting in his heart and other organs shutting down, and him taking on a more cadaverous appearance. Less than 50%, and his pulse can be felt, and his body will glow with good health and warmth. 0% Macabre would mean Izaak is completely alive, as a normal human is, meaning he is cured of his curse, but it is currently impossible for him to be less than 20% Macabre. 100% Macabre means Izaak is fully dead, and he will move on to the afterlife. The powers granted by this physiology split into two parts: his Soul abilities and his Spectral abilities. *''Macabre-based Conditioning:'' Macabre is essentially a way to measure the percentage of dead cells in Izaak's body. Dead cells can transfer Spectral Energy from within the Spectral Plane, allowing for ghostly powers to be used. Thus, the more dead cells he has, the stronger his Spectral powers are. However, the cells that are alive emit a different energy known as Vital Force, which comes straight from the Soul. More living cells allow for stronger Soul powers as more Vital Force is emitted and available for these abilities. Loss of cells by damage such as losing a limb does not affect his overall Macabre level. As a member of the undead, Izaak has paranormal physical abilities that will increase as his Macabre reaches a higher level. At 50% and below, he has no supernatural strength or speed, but his face will be more florid and his body more healthy and built. Instead, he will have super strength that his body can withstand, enough to overpower any regular man (due to his ectoplasmic body). He will also have a higher durability with a low Macabre level, as he has more bulk and flesh to resist impact. Macabre over 50% makes Izaak's face appear more pallid and his body will become more boney, weak and corpse-like. He will gain paranormal strength capable of breaking through the defences of the living, but his body will be too weak to support this strength, and he could much more easily break his bones while exerting such strength. He will also gain supernatural speed, but this gives the same weakness as his strength. At Macabre 90% and higher, he will actually become invisible to the living, only being seen by mediums. This is a serious reminder that he is close to death, and that he should lower his Macabre level. *''Ectoplasmic Body:'' Izaak's body wasn't the one he was born with. His original body died as a fetus, and he was made a new one out of Ectoplasm, the grey gel-like substance which is the solid form of spectral energy after it has been used for powers. This makes his body more special than a regular body, allowing for super strength that outclasses the strongest humans, slightly higher durability, and the ability to heal by storing Ectoplasm in his wounds. His body is made up of the building blocks of the Spectral Plane, and so always has the ability to be upgraded in the future. - Spectral=In the Spectral Plane, all that roams are sorrowful and forlorn spirits, which are a part of the soul known as the Psyche, the rest of their soul having moved on to Limbo or been destroyed in its journey. These spirits have naught to do but haunt the mortal realm, and to do this they need to develop supernatural abilities. They spend their endless time learning the paranormal magic of the undead, and these powers are usually reminiscent of the individual spirit's life from when they were alive, as memories are all they have to dwell on. Izaak has spent a small amount of time actually in the Spectral Plane, and so he didn't have enough time to learn and develop powers himself. Instead, he relies on other spirits to grant him abilities, as a reward for helping them out. He has gained several abilities from this method, given by other spirits, but the more Spectral abilities he uses, the higher his Macabre is, and the more powerful they become. These powers are typically coloured purple, the colour of spectral energy. *'Psychokinesis:' One of the first powers picked up by spirits. With this, Izaak can push or pull objects in his surroundings without touching them, or lift and move objects in a circular radius around his being. He has enough experience with this power to do many tricks, such as levitate objects without any hand gestures, or force objects to stick to walls, floors and ceilings. He can even possess the objects he's lifting to grant low altitude flight. A powerful defensive move he learnt is manipulating all objects in a field around him to orbit his body rapidly to form an "object tornado" to keep attackers out. It is obvious which objects he's manipulating, as they usually glow a faint purple. Izaak can throw objects quite powerfully too, enough to shatter the object or damage whatever it hits. The objects he lifts are limited to his surroundings, and whatever is in sight, and the objects cannot be bigger than a truck, though this can be increased with a higher Macabre. Contrary to the name, Psychokinesis is emitted from all parts of Izaak's body, not just his brain, and so he can use it as an extension of himself or spread it into machines or doors to operate or unlock them etc. **Levitation: A power originating from his Psychokinesis, Izaak can levitate his body to float up walls to easily scale buildings, or attatch himself to a wall or ceiling without being affected by gravity. He can't truly fly, as he is still bound to this world, but he can still transverse the land of the living easier than any. With this power, he can also slow his descent if he is falling nearby a building or tall structure, but not if there are no structures nearby. If he wants, for show he can levitate several feet into the sky, but only hover, not travel anywhere in this state. *'Echo Creation:' A power learnt from a spirit in the Spectral Plane. This ability allows Izaak to observe any weapon his opponent has and create a near-perfect copy. It works on guns, swords, bows and any non-explosive hand-held weapon. The ammo of the weapon depends on the ammo of the gun copied, and the copied themselves are called echoes. To do this, Izaak must see someone holding the weapon and see them use it, and then a purple wave will emanate from the ground beneath the person, and upon that wave reaching Izaak, the echo will manifest in his hand. This raises the obvious limitation of distance, as weapons further away will take longer to reach Izaak, as the wave travels at running speed. The echoes themselves look like physical shadows of the weapon with a purple silhouette, as do the bullets or arrows etc. The echoes disappear after Izaak lets go of one, or after an hour. He also can't copy unique or legendary weapons, at best he can copy their shape and design, but not any magical powers they possess. *'Possession:' As is required for a spirit to be considered spooky, Izaak has learned how to possess the living. He learnt this from another spirit, but he hardly uses it because of its malicious nature. This power allows his mind to exit his body and enter that of another human's. He then can control their body as his own, with the possessed having no control or recollection after the event. The one possessed can fight back and take back over if their willpower is great enough, or even prevent entry altogether. While controlling another person, Izaak has access to all their unlocked powers and can bypass recognition systems with their bodies. He doesn't have access to their skills or abilities, as he is still himself occupying their brain. When possessing someone, Izaak's body stands still unconscious, and the possessed's eyes roll back and their veins turn black. As proven, mediums aren't the only humans who can be possessed, mediums just keep conscious while possessed. With higher mastery, Izaak would be able to possess someone without any physical changes to their body, could potentially possess animals, and control his own body at the same time, but mediums will always be able to tell who is possessed. *'Spectral Plane Transportation:' As a member of the undead, Izaak can travel to the Spectral Plane, a mysterious and seemingly infinite realm that exists parallel to the universes, in between the path leading the souls of the universes to Hell. It is a bridge for spirits to dwell on the mortal realm, as the inhabitants of this plane of existence are people who have died abnormaly. If the soul of a person is heavily damaged, splintered or abnormally cast out, it could dissipate on its way to the Afterlife, and the most powerful part, known as the Psyche, will remain trapped as a spirit in the Spectral Plane. They remain here forever with nothing to do but torment the living below them, for whatever reason they possess. All they keep are memories, and these shape everything. The Spectral Plane looks like a pale blank world of emptiness, with the only buildings being vestiges of what they once were in the lives of the spirits imagining them. Everything in this world is an amalgamation of people's memories forming a physical remnant and construct of their shattered lives, and the inhabitants have mostly lost their humanity. This is why it is such an unforgiving and cruel place to live, and why spirits so desperately want to live again. But they cannot, and so try to influence the mortal realm as much as possible, via mediums and hauntings. The Spectral Plane holds vast multiversal power leaked in from beyond the Source Wall, and corrupted, which is what is used by spirits to learn black magic. Izaak as a wight can return to the Spectral Plane whenever he wishes, either in his head or physically to learn new powers, but going there physically takes concentration and cannot be interrupted. Although he can go there he rarely does, being forever terrified by the place since he spent his first three years of life there. *'Unhealing:' A supplementary power Izaak was given by an Onryo. It allows for him to reverse the healing of another being, and steal it for himself to heal his wounds. The wounds he heals with this must be equal to the power of the healing he stole, so he can't heal a lost limb by stealing a healed bullet wound for example. This returns the damage to the victim and happens upon touch, but this could be changed with a Macabre above 80%. Despite healing the wound, the pain of the wound remains for Izaak, albeit reduced. **Undeath: A side effect to Unhealing. It allows Izaak to survive fatal wounds and hold onto life for a few seconds, even minutes longer so he can heal. This works if his body is still intact such as surviving multiple gunshot wounds to the head, but not if his head is cut off for example. The amount of punishment he can take before falling depends on his Macabre, and the pain of all wounds and the damage it does remains the same. This does not increase his physical durability. }} Abilities *''Bilinguil:'' Izaak can speak both English and Polish fluently, but his Polish accent is barely noticeable as he learnt English first. *''Strong Soul:'' Izaak has a powerful soul with great willpower, allowing him to be a medium and allow spirits to possess him without controlling his mind. He can also learn powerful Psychic powers, his Psyche being very potent, and has the potential for great mastery over them. *''Combat Experience:'' Izaak has been a vigilante for several months, and through his experiences and the advice he received from much wiser spirits, he has gained some wisdom in combat, and knows how to use his powers effectively. He also has experience with handling firearms thanks to his Echo power. Weaknesses *''Macabre:'' As a result of him being a wight, Izaak has to watch out for his Macabre level. This determines how "dead" he is, with higher levels meaning he is more dead than alive, and lower levels meaning he's more alive than dead, measured in percentage. With higher Macabre, Izaak won't need to do basic bodily functions such as bathroom breaks, shower, eat, drink or sleep, as none of those things will satisfy him. He would be in a constant state of hunger and yearning, would feel weak and empty internally, and be more vulnerable to extreme emotions. Eating abundances of healthy food and drinking plenty of water will help reduce his Macabre to lower levels bit by bit, as food fuels the soul. With a Macabre below 50%, Izaak will need to satisfy basic bodily needs again, but he won't have negative health benefits from his state. **'Death/Life:' As a result of a 0% Macabre, Izaak will lose his paranormal abilities and be cured of his curse, but it is impossible for a wight to reach below 20% as of now. Similarly, if his Macabre reaches 100%, he'll die completely, and move on from this realm. This can result in him joining the Spectral Plane forever or be cast off into Limbo or Heaven/Hell. This is entirely possible if he uses too many Spectral abilities in a row, and thus he is too scared to do so and always makes sure to never go beyond his limit. *''Ectoplasm Excretion:'' Ectoplasm is the basic material produced by all spirits, for using spectral energy. It's a supernatural substance with many different uses, but to ghosts it is mainly just waste and used to build constructs in the Spectral Plane. Some spirits can manipulate it, but Izaak can't yet. Whenever he uses his Spectral abilities too much, a lot of ectoplasm will be built up inside him and clog up his system, as a byproduct of his black magic. He would at one point have to expel this waste material from his mouth, nose and sometimes eyes to get rid of it. It is a sickening process that can hinder productivity. *''Haunting Grounds:'' A Haunting Ground is a territory marked by a spirit in the mortal realm, in which that spirit would own rights to haunt and torment the inhabitants of. It is marked by continued exercise of one's powers, such as a poltergeist terrifying the guests of a house by levitating objects, slowly gaining more and more influential in that area. After haunting an area for long enough, the spirit then has ultimate power over it, able to manifest themselves in it as an apparition. All their Spectral abilities are at their apex power when present in their domain because spectral energy easily flows through here, and the spirit feels naturally drawn to this area. They can choose to invite any other spirits to the Haunting Ground or lock them off and keep it to themselves, able to possess all humans who inhabit it. People living in a Haunting Ground want to leave but rarely do, as they are drawn there by a supernatural force, and are now under the ghost's dominion. Haunting Grounds appear ordinary to onlookers, including mediums, with the only evidence of the paranormal being actual displays of magic (though mediums can "feel" if a place is haunted). Izaak's Haunting Grounds are his apartment house where his mother lives as an inhabitant, and the Tavern bar where he and his friends hang out. Both are closed off to other spirits, and Izaak is more powerful within them but feels less powered outside them, which can be both an advantage and disadvantage. **'Attachment:' Izaak, and few other spirits, have an obsessive attachment to someone from their life, usually living in their Haunting Ground. In Izaak's case, it is his mum Irenka. He needs her alive, as if she were to die or be killed, Izaak would lose his humanity and his Macabre would probably raise permanently. Because of this, he keeps a close eye on her, rarely allowing her to leave the Haunting Ground without his supervision, and he can also sense when she is harmed physically or emotionally. *''Slow Healing Factor:'' Izaak has no immediate supernatural healing powers as of yet, relying on other methods to heal him. With a low Macabre he can replenish magical strain and non-lethal injuries over time with the consumption of real food, with healthier food being more effective, same going for water and other beverages, though this also lowers his Macabre more. Additionally, spending time in the Spectral Plane will heal all magically inflicted wounds while simultaneously increasing his Macabre, but Izaak would never do this to heal. Izaak can also use Ectoplasm to heal his wounds by inserting it in them, but this only prevents them from becoming lethal and makes them heal very slowly. *''Hunted:'' The undead aren't welcomed to the living with open arms. In fact, many want to banish them back where they came from. These people, known as ghostbusters, spirit killers, hunters, combat mediums etc., are all at war with the paranormal entities. They usually are a medium but not all are, but mediums make for more effective ghost hunters, being able to see them and counter a lot of their activities. Some mediums and hunters have learnt magic, even the paranormal black magic, to combat poltergeist, and they have become quite effective at their jobs. In this future world, the paranormal isn't so farfetched, so spectre hunting is an actual occupation one could take up, and they'd be taken seriously. Izaak must avoid these people as they can easily defeat him in combat, even kill him, because they hold no mercy for a wight, an undead is an undead to them. Trivia *Izaak was never officially born in any country, but his fake identity constructed by his mother states his birthplace as Warsaw, Poland. *When Izaak first came to the mortal realm from the Spectral Plane, he appeared in his mother's old house in Warsaw, where Kazik lived. Upon not finding his mother, he tracked her path to Cayden, which required him to possess someone heading there. *Izaak was taught English within the Spectral Plane by a multilingual Pirate Lord spirit who could surprisingly speak coherent English. *Izaak taught himself all his Soul abilities, and a few of his Spectral abilities. *Izaak only ever returns to the Spectral Plane to learn to use a power upon being granted it by a spirit, and to absorb the spectral energy to change his physiology and allow use of the new power. *Irenka, Izaak's mother, gave him her surname, and never mentioned Kazik to him, even when he asked. *Izaak has only ever told his close friends about his powers, but shared everything in detail with his mother and his best friend Atlas. *After a while of not using his powers, Izaak would slowly return to 50% Macabre, his base state as a wight. *The term "wight" in the spirit world refers to a "baby-ghost", but this doesn't mean a deceased baby. Wight refers to a dead human who still has their entire soul with them, but is stuck in the Spectral Plane, and thus is used to term an adolescent spirit, one who isn't fully dead. Category:Legacies